


A Fine Birthday

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, James and Harry are brothers, Ron Harry and Hermione are a year younger then James the Marauders and Lily, Screwed Up Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James celebrates his birthday with his friends, and his brother's friends. Part of my Living While Divorced AU, though it is set quite a few years before the start of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Living While Divorced AU, but it is before the two start anything, in about their fifth year, James' and theirs' sixth year.
> 
> For both February and March things.
> 
> 17(object) Heart-Shaped Glasses/12(object) Box of Chocolates
> 
> 422 words.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN!  
> ENJOY!

James didn't know what this was, two boxes were stuffed behind the rest, his birthday was going fine so far, his brother was there with his friends, none of them were sitting near James' friends, understandable.

Lily was there too, glaring at Sirius, who was cracking jokes at her expense.

"What are these?" He asked, holding them up. The redhead friend, Rob or something, he should probably learn his name soonish.

"Um, I got the orange one for you. My dad found them at a thrift shop. He said that they were all the 'rage'." He used quotation motions with his hands. James opened the box he mentioned, and found a strange pair of heart shaped glasses. Interesting.

"I didn't know what you liked, so. My parents say that they aren't good for your teeth, but." The frizzy haired girl ducked her head, face red.

Chocolate, a whole box full. All different kinds were nestled in the paper.

"Thanks." James grinned. They weren't even friends, and they still got him gifts. He instantly popped a chocolate in his mouth and put on the silly glasses.

"How do I look?" Both Rob and frizzy grinned. Harry was grinning at his friends, happy that they were getting along.

"Shut yer yap mutt." Lily's voice was low and cold. Sirius was glaring at her.

"Guys, what is going on here?" James moved away from his brother to meet Remus, who had moved away from Peter to help if Lily attacked their friend.

"I can so get a guy to go out with me." Lily growled out. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right? And how? Everyone knows that you are a cranky, hot headed, bi-' Lily slapped him. James agreed with her choice, Sirius was going just a bit too far.

"I bet you couldn't." Sirius dared to try. Lily was about to tell him off, when she gained a thoughtful look.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it. I'll get a guy to go out with me tonight. But if I do, you can't make fun of me anymore." Lily told him.

"Fine, but if you don't, and we both know you won't, you will have to call me Sirius the all-powerful!" He declared. Remus paled, his hand going to his pocket. James was curious about this now.

"Deal." Lily and Sirius shook. Then Lily went right to James, and kissed him.

James was okay with this new development. Very very okay with this.

"Damn." Remus muttered. James was barely aware of the sound of coins changing hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Remus dared Sirius that he couldn't get Lily to admit her feeling for James. Sirius might have 'lost' his bet with Lily, but he did win the money from his BF.
> 
> Mars


End file.
